Drum Beats Heart Beats
by LilyhelloJaya
Summary: This is what I think should've happened. Jogan Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi I was bored so I decided to make my alternate Drum Beats Heart Beats. What I think should have happened. BTW It starts when Jasmine thinks he says "I'm in love with you and we should be together". Also I give credit to PancakesPicklesJoganLucaya (My sister) for coming up with the idea.**_

 **Jasmine's P.O.V**

"I in love with you too" I said in reply

"What?!" Logan asked

I run out of the room realizing that he said 'I think you are ready for your first solo' not 'I'm in love with you and we should be together.

I keep running and running I don't know where I'm going, I see 'Rumble Juice' I walk in and order a Blueberry Smoothie. I run out with my smoothie and Garrett sees me running so he calls Lindy.

I run to my house, I lock the door. My parents are out of town for a holiday so I'm home alone.

My phone starts ringing, I pick it up hoping it wasn't Logan

"Hi Jasmine, Garrett told me he saw you running away so he asked me to call you, are you okay?" Lindy asked

"Yea I'm fine just, wait is Logan with you?"

"No, He is up in his room"

"Okay so you know how I kept on saying 'I don't like Logan anymore'?"

"Yea"

"Well I thought he said that he liked me and I said I liked him back but he only said that I was ready for my solo!"

"Okay calm down Jaz, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but Logan actually likes you!"

"WHAT?!"

"And he was the tree in the play so he knows that you like him but he thinks you are over him"

"OKAY Okay okay, I'll come over tomorrow"

"K bye"

I hang up and flop on my bed,

"He likes me , he really likes me" I say over and over until I fall asleep

X

 **Still Jasmine's P.O.V**

I woke up and got out of bed

"I wasn't a dream he actually likes me" I say as if I still haven't processed it yet.

I put my make-up on and caught the bus to school.

I tried to ignore Logan all day, I didn't have the courage to face him.

I caught the bus home with Lindy and Logan but I sat next to Lindy

"Have you talked to him today?" Lindy asked sounding worried

"No, I don't have the courage!" I replied

"Well I have to do my homework so you will be alone with Logan for half an hour" Lindy replied apologetically

"I'll do it then but I'm so nervous"

X

 **Logan P.O.V**

Did she actually said that she liked me? Or was I just imagining it. I want to ask her but she has been avoiding me all day.

Lindy has to do her homework so we will be alone for at least half an hour.

 ** _When they get home~_**

"Logan I like you and I know you like me, Lindy told me I'm sorry"

I'm shocked but that didn't stop me, I ran up to her and kissed her passionately.

It was the best moment of my life.

 _ **That is it for now again it is an one-shot but I will try to make more or a whole series.**_

- ** _LilyHelloJaya_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Decided to make it into a two-shot not going to be long. Again credit goes to PancakesPicklesJoganLucaya for coming up with the idea.**_

 **Jasmine's P.O.V**

I kissed back, I knew it was wrong but he has been my crush forever. Tomorrow I am going to break up with Owen.

Suddenly I pulled back,

"Logan, this is wrong, I'm cheating on Owen" I said apologetically

Logan looked sad he walked up into his room,

"What happened?" Lindy asked

"We kissed" I whispered

"WHAT?!, You kissed my brother" Lindy screamed

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I could hear them screaming,Lindy didn't sound happy.

I can see that she still likes Owen.

 **Jasmine's P.O.V**

"I'm leaving" I said as I walked out of the room,

I called Owen and told him to meet me at Rumble Juice

I saw him walk in, my hand were shaking

"Hi Owen" I called him over and he sat next to me.

"What's so important that you had to tell me right away?"

"I'm breaking up with you"

I stood up and left, I could hear him shouting at me but I didn't care I just want to see Logan.

I found their house, I ran in I saw Logan laying on the couch, I kissed him.

It lasted for 10 minutes. It was the best moment of my life.

 **Logan's P.O.V**

She kissed me

She really kissed me

I pulled back after ten minutes,

"Will you be my Beautiful Girlfriend?" I asked her

"Yes I will" She replied


End file.
